Adrian Solanos
"If there's one thing that one should hold close to their heart... ...It's Family..." ''-''Quote from Adrian Solanos Adrian Solanos, or by his Biological name Adrian Smith, is the son of Amadeus and Stephanie Smith, the First Royal Family of the Galactic Republic of Tretris. He is also the 407th Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic serving with his wife and Queen of Chancellor ; Haylin Solanos. He is also the father of Matthew Solanos and Yosryk Solanos Origin Prior to Adrian's birth, His Parents, Amadeus Smith, and his mother Stephanie Smith, weren't even close to love. According to historians, the Intelonians despite being the most advanced civilization that ever walked the Whirlpool Galaxy, were also meanest civilization to diveristy ever known. Some say, it was the Intelonians that made the Oltanians into what they are now. The Intelonians of the Whirlpool Galaxy, were near species segregated. The human populace would remain on the top like politics and royalty, while the lower jobs like farming, police work, and even utilities were given to the lower species which according to the Intelonian Codex, were Anthro-wolves, Dragons, and Avians. This species segegration is what lead to most Schisms in the Intelonian Empire (1). Amongst the ranks of the Intelonian Society, was a newly genetically created species, the Intelonian Dragons. A special created species, that Intelonians thought will help keep its Dragon Populace under check after the First Great Schism . The Intelonian Dragons, divided by 4 colors, Blue, Green, Red, and White, which according to surviving records. Can be listed here; Blue: Intelonian Royal Guard: Were the highest of the ranks, they were created for combat and protecting the Royals of the Intelonian Population. Red: Intelonian Military Guard: The Second Highest of the ranks, they were specifically created for combat, and protecting the citizens of the Empire. Green: Intelonian Police: The third of the ranks, replaced most Intelonian law enforcement with them, like its higher ups protected the citizens. White: Philospher Dragons: According some tablets, there are a few white Intelonian Dragons that were created, these dragons were given immense knowledge to help people under their future and give knowledge. Amadeus Smith; a Intelonian Royal Guard, was serving with the Intelonian Royal around 495 GRS, the next heir of the Imperial Rule, when he spotted his future love and wife; Stephanie Intelonia. However due to the strict segegration of the Intelonian Society, Amadeus had to sneak out to meet his love Stephanie. The young heiress feeling the same passion for Amadeus snuck out to meet him aswell. This secret love was kept hidden throughout the entire years the Intelonian Empire remained. However fate would strike on that fateful year in 500 GRS, when a series of massive earthquakes rocked the Intelonian Capital. Amadeus being able to sense the collapse due to his heighten earth sensitivity rushed through the collapsing and sinking city, to find his love. After reuniting for what they thought would be the last time, they ran through the sinking city till they were saved by Amadeus's brother; Talos Smith, having escaped the collapse, Amadeus and Stephanie decided it was finally time to settle down, while Talos with his love the ruler of Meridum's Empire,Dawn Turin went their seperate ways. Amadeus and Stephanie heading south towards Lingermend Bay, where they settled down and had their child; Adrian Smith; while Talos and Dawn headed back to Meridum to settle down aswell. Born into Royalty Born into Royalty as of the new Republic Monarchy standards, Adrian was born prior to what most judge his inheritance. According to dates, Adrian was born around 505 GRS, which is roughly around the Republic Trading's founding. In his infant years, a Tretstonian Dragon, varied on the parents. According to the few records that survived about the Intelonian Dragons, Tretstonian Dragons being the next generation of the Intelonian Dragons were considered a new species of their own. He grew much of his mother's appearence Stephanie, but as he grew up he began to show parts of his dad. Following after the Republic's founding, alot question Adrian's inhertiance, but since he was born to Amadeus and Stephanie; the first Royal Family he is considered part of the Royal Blood Line. He by blood is heir to the Republic Monarchy. Early Childhood Adrian Smith, after being born in his birthtown of Shanksville, Isle Corona, was raised by his father, and according to what Early Republic writings say, the Tretstonian Dragon species, the Father would raise the young hatchling inside their stomach for 8 years, which according to most files, the hatchling itself is extremely weak. So for Adrian, he spent 6 years of his life inside his father's stomach. However occasionally his father would let him out, during this he would explore the world. It was during these free moments he met his cousin and later brother, The Traumatic Turn of Events When Adrian was 6 years old. The System Wars was blazing across the Galaxy, after the victory and major defeat over Novalis, The Republic Trading at the time was preparing to evacuate its homeworld to the moons incase a mass attack on Tretris Oakutarui. However with the Republic Charter in its pending state (which was already finalized but didn't take effect immediately due to the attack on Tretris), The First Royal Family, remained in the Trading's capital to make sure any forms of diplomacy and last evacuations are done. The guardsmen urged the Family to evacuate, but a true leader will make sure everyone in their lands was safely evacuated. However fate will strike when the Family decided to finally evacuate the city to Meridum. According to old files dating around that time, When the Family decided to evacuate, it exactly the same time when the Bombardment of Shanksville happens. Amadeus, Stephanie, and Adrian were inside what was later to be called Chancellory Towers. When they saw the first signs of the attack on the city, they decided it was time to evacuate immediately. As they trek through the under constructed tower, around them the entire city burned around, the night sky of Shanksville was ablazed, embers flying everywhere and above were Oltanian Cruisers bombarding the city around them. However as they were traversing across the Grand Lobby of the Tower, which by now was starting to fall apart. As they were heading across the Grand Lobby fate will strike. A big pile of debris fell separating the young hatchling from his parents. Amadeus and Stephanie struggled to lift the debris off their trapped son, however as they both try to look for help a plasma shot from an Oltanian Battleship struck the Grand Lobby of Chancellory Towers incinerating Amadeus and Stephanie, but the debris pile shielded Adrian from the blast and heat. By morning, when the fires were starting to dim in whats left of Shanksville. In the remains of Chancellory Towers, stood the melted shelter of debris, that contained the young orphan heir. For hours after since the blast that incinerated his parents, Adrian remained there crying, whimpering out for his parents. He kept crying out for his parents still won't accepting his parent's death. It was around this time Oltanians began to land across the city ruins to pick off any remaining soldiers that survived the bombardment. As some Oltanians began to close in on the ruins of Chancellory Towers, and the orphaned hatchling, a mysterious figure whom to this day remains unknown trekked through the ruins and rescued the hatchling and left the ruins of Shanksville behind, taking the orphaned child to his uncle's ranch up on Meridum. Sheltered and Raised under a new home As the figure carried the orphan child in its arms, they decided to find shelter in the ruins of the city, for now as they try to find a hangar or atleast a working shuttle to get them off planet. It was during this, Adrian felt safe again, as if feeling protected now, the figure itself wanted to protect the child as well but it knew Adrian would be better off with his actual family. So while rummaging through the ruins of the city, they found a working Republic Shuttle, taking this opportunity to escape the ruins of Shanksville, the figure protector and Adrian escaped Shanksville heading to where Adrian's last remaining family resided, the Talos Ranch on the moon Meridum. Upon Arrival on Meridum, the young hatchling didn't want to leave the hooded figure, he never want to be alone from such a figure, but the figure kept trying to tell him to head to his new family, a family that'll help him grow up and be loved. Adrian didn't like it, he didn't want to be seperated just as the hooded figure didn't want to be aswell, but it had to. After a touching and heartfelt departure, Adrian was given to his Uncle Talos, whom raised him like a son along with his two other children, 13 year Samantha, and 11 year old Cairne Smith. Cairne would later be the one that would take the responsibilities for Adrian, raising him and treating him like an actual brother. Once again, Adrian would feel happy. A brother no-one can take During Adrian's years at Uncle Talos' ranch, he spent most of his time with his cousin or now brother Cairne, whenever Cairne will leave or head somewhere, Adrian would follow, he didn't want to be seperated or they were inseparable. Cairne felt the same way making sure Adrian would be raised and cared for to make sure no-one would hurt him. Despite the past Cairne did to Adrian, after seeing the night that he believed, killed Adrian, he felt regretful that his last memory of him was just eating him for fun. However after seeing Adrian alive when the hooded figure came by with him, He made sure that Adrian would be taken care of, and raised like he was part of the family, and to Cairne, that would be come out as being inseparable bondship between him and Adrian. As Adrian grew under the protective guise of Cairne, he soon became more attached to him, however it would reach points where he would collapse in tears including repeated episodes of seeing the hooded figure, and almost breaking his legs and left arm after "seeing" his parents again on one night. Whenever he broke down, Cairne would always be there, including the time where he nearly drowned in a river on one rainy night, and when he accidentally unlocked his powers which led to the destruction and abandonment of Meridumside, Cairne would always be there to comfort Adrian. Et Attachment de Egressu When Adrian became of age of his youngling years, when he was 10 years old, Adrian's attachment to Cairne would come to a dramatic shattering moment but was covered up with denial. After recovering a year inside Cairne's insides (a tradition which the father of the same species would do if the hatchling or even youngling), The family was going through financial problems, due to Republic's growing expanse in technology and the growing demand of food, with rushing need for the harvest, the family couldn't catch up with the supply and demand of the Republic. So in order to compensate the growing need, both Samantha, now 17, and Cairne now 15, decided to help out by finding jobs in both Caldera City and New Olympia City. Cairne wanted to explore the stars and see other worlds, while Samantha wanted help out growing population of Caldera City. Cairne was able to get his job after finding an opening to a space exploration for a developing Space Faring company working out of New Olympia. Talos deciding it was great to celebrate, thought it was okay to take them out to New Olympia World Fair, or the Meridum World Fair. However when they figured out Cairne's departure date for his new job was that night, it was needed to atleast cope for Adrian who by now grew too much of an attachment to Cairne. His departure would not only hurt Adrian, but it was feared he revert to his silent and isolated self when he first came to the Ranch. After returning from the fair, Cairne's departure time was closing, so Cairne waited for Adrian to sleep, before leaving. However even in sleep Adrian didn't want Cairne to leave but by morning when he got word that Cairne left for a new job, Adrian started to worry and cry, but soon began to grow positive in hopes one day his brother will return. He waited every night ontop of the Ranch Roof looking out towards the stars hoping one day Cairne will return, he would wait till he would nearly freeze himself to sleep every night. Sadly that day wouldn't come, and the hope eventually started to fade in the years to come. Talos and Samantha feared that since Cairne didn't return on his yearly promise, they feared he was dead. To Adrian he didn't want to accept Cairne's death, and still kept the hope for another year or two before he finally accepted it but with a depressed attitude. The Military Life After accepting Cairne's "death" 5 years prior, Adrian now hollowed decided it was time to leave the Ranch at the same age Cairne left his life. Following a recruitment drive at New Olympia, Adrian left the Ranch without warning or without even telling Talos and Samantha. This worried them as they feared it'll repeat the same incident with Cairne. They tried multiple attempts to atleast make contact to Adrian, but with Military Training it was hard to get through. However, going through his transformation phase from a humanoid like appearence and into his final dragon appearence, Adrian couldn't risk this and expose his appearance and not have an investigation on it about his species to go through, Adrian decided it was time to assume a new life. While under the guise of night he ran off the Meridum Training Camp, and obtained a Holo-guise. The moment he put on the hologuise, Adrian ceased being the small hatchling Cairne protected, his parents, all of past was abandoned, forgotten in his memories. He became a new person, He assumed under the false surname Adrian Rendaux. Adrian's training sent him from Rilgar Academy to the Korus Academy, all of which proved to be inferior to his skills as he grown up. By the time graduation around 18 years olds, spending nearly 3 years in the multiple training academies. Adrian Solanos passed 1st in his class but however his expression wasn't harden nor broken like most graduates...It was hollowed and empty. Unlike most people that wanted to atleast achieve the rank of an Lieutenant, Adrian himself chose to be a soldier as if wanting to earn it, like it was a natural instinct. This impressed the Brass greatly for his dedication. By the time he was 19 years old, the Republic Brass decided to promote the hollowed Adrian up to 2 Star General.